Un seul instant de bonheur
by Quelea8
Summary: Encore une fic sur #Authella j'aime ce couple j'y peux rien. Là à nouveau ça va être une fic courte. En gros je rajoute une scène. Donc la scène se passe au moment où Cruella et Isaac se revoient après tout ce temps. Je vais décrire un peu la scène avant histoire de vous mettre dans le bain. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot


Un seul instant de bonheur…

Encore une fic sur #Authella j'aime ce couple j'y peux rien. Là à nouveau ça va être une fic courte. En gros je « rajoute » une scène.  
Donc la scène se passe au moment où Cruella et Isaac se revoient après tout ce temps.  
Je vais décrire un peu la scène avant histoire de vous mettre dans le bain.  
Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot

Cruella rentra dans la pièce, alors qu'Isaac feuilletait un bouquin, elle lui parla, histoire de se faire remarquer par lui.  
Il posa son livre, il avait reconnu sa voix, il la regarda,  
*dieu elle est toujours aussi belle et froide* pensa-t-il.  
Elle se rapprocha de lui dangereusement, il eut peine à se concentrer sur la conversation, le parfum de Cruella avait envahi son espace, un parfum vanillé…  
Après une conversation quelque peu musclée, elle l'attrapa par le coup, en le menaçant.  
Il trouva pourtant le courage de lui répondre, de lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus peur d'elle.  
Surprise, elle le relâcha essayant une tout autre tactique.  
Elle le complimenta, elle le trouvait vraiment plus *masculin*. Il l'a regarda, il se détestait à ce moment-là il s'en voulait de la désirer à ce point.  
Cruella lui parlait tellement prêt qu'il put sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, et son parfum qui l'enivrait totalement. Elle lui fit une proposition, qu'il dut refuser. Il ferma les yeux, pour se concentrer sur sa réponse et non plus sur ses lèvres rouges vifs qui le poussait au crime.

* Aucune chance* Souffla-t-il.

Déçue Cruella pensait vraiment lui faire encore de l'effet. Isaac quant à lui décida de s'éloigner d'elle, non pas qu'il avait peur d'elle mais, elle avait une telle emprise sur lui, son odeur, ses lèvres, ses yeux clairs, il sentait qu'à tout moment il pouvait vaciller.  
Elle le menaça, mais rien ne semblait le faire changer d'avis.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait plus d'emprise lorsqu'elle était près de lui, puis elle s'avoua aimer sa présence et son parfum mentholé.  
Il la vit venir, il recula jusqu'à cogner le mur derrière lui.

*Es-tu vraiment sur de ne pas profiter de cet instant Darling ?* Demanda-t-elle

Comme la première fois il s'écarta à nouveau d'elle. Limite vexée elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

*Dommage pour toi Darling, je suis sûre que nous aurions pu passer un agréable moment ensemble.*

A ces mots, Isaac commis l'irréparable, en effet il se précipita vers elle et referma la porte avant qu'elle n'ait pu sortir. Il se glissa ainsi entre la porte et Cruella. Sur le visage de cette dernière se dessina un sourire plus que diabolique. L'auteur s'en rendit compte mais à ce stade il ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

*Qu'y a-t-il Darling ? Si tu ne veux pas de moi laisse-moi passer que je trouve une autre solution pour ma fin heureuse* Cruella était calculatrice, elle lui avait soufflé cette phrase presque dans l'oreille, ce qui a eu pour effet de rendre Isaac complètement fou. Pour seul réponse, il tenta de l'embrasser, oui tenta seulement car Cruella l'esquiva.

*Faut savoir ce que tu veux Darling* Lui dit-elle d'un air totalement satisfaite.

Passablement énervé, Isaac attrapa Cruella par le manteau et la fit virevolter pour la plaquer contre la porte. Il ne la pensait pas si légère. Elle resta interdite, elle remarqua qu'il avait vraiment fait du chemin depuis leur première rencontre…  
Il la plaqua de tout son corps, elle ne se débâtit pas, au contraire elle le chercha des yeux. Oui elle s'avoua qu'elle aimait son regard chocolat et elle aimait la façon dont il l'a toujours vu.

*Et ensuite Darling ? Tu t'arrêtes là ?*

Il sembla réfléchir, puis il se détacha d'elle.

*Tu peux partir si tu en as envie, après tout je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme à profiter de la faiblesse d'une femme. * Il savait qu'en disant ça il allait avoir une réaction de sa part, violente ou pas, il s'en fichait pas mal ce qu'il voulait c'était elle, là, maintenant et tout de suite. Mais ce qu'il voulait c'était son consentement.

*Décidément Isaac vous ne savez vraiment pas vous y prendre avec les femmes.* répondit-elle tout en échangeant leur place, elle l'attrapa par la veste et le plaqua contre la porte.

Ainsi les rôles échangeaient, elle pouvait maitriser la situation, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle s'approcha de ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Cruella. Avec ses lèvres elle caressa doucement les lèvres de son opposant. Ce dernier se mis à gémir malgré lui. Cruella ria doucement, avant d'attraper la lèvre inférieure de l'auteur, le mordant tellement fort qu'il se mit à saigner. Isaac protesta.

*Oh ! Désolée Darling* elle passa son pouce sur la lèvre « blessées ».

*Veux-tu un baiser pour soulager la douleur ?* Elle lui souffla cette phrase d'un ton amusée, oui, elle s'amusait…

*Contente-toi seulement de ne plus recommencer !* Il avait une telle assurance maintenant…

Cruella le regarda mi- amusée mi- étonnée… Ce ton qu'il prenait avait la fâcheuse tendance à l'exciter…  
Elle passa la langue sur les lèvres de l'auteur, l'incitant ainsi à entrouvrir la bouche. Elle entreprit ainsi l'exploration de sa bouche avec sa langue. Répondant à l'appel de cette dernière Isaac passa ses mains sous le manteau-fourrure et resserra son étreinte. Il commença à caresser le dos de Cruella, et délicatement, sans cesser de l'embrasser, il lui fit tomber sa fourrure, la laissant les épaules dénudées. Cruella sembla apprécier les douces caresses de son compagnon.

*C'est donc tout ce que tu sais faire Darling, aller montre-moi ce dont tu es capable.* Avait-elle murmuré à son oreille.

Il ne semblait plus l'entendre, il la serra encore plus fort et lui mordilla le cou, il put sentir son parfum de plus près, une odeur de vanille sucré, il avait qu'une envie, la prendre maintenant. Se laissant complètement aux caresses d'Isaac, Cruella se cambra un peu, ce qui laissa la possibilité à ce dernier de « prendre » le pouvoir sur elle. Il l'a déplaça jusqu'au bureau non loin d'eux. Il l'allongea et commença un déshabillage en règles.  
Il commença par descendre les bretelles de son haut, dégrafa ce dernier pour finalement totalement l'enlever. Il lui desserra la ceinture et passa ses mains dedans pour y toucher les fesses. D'un mouvement brusque mais maitrisé il lui descendit son pantalon.  
Voilà que Cruella se retrouva en sous-vêtements, Isaac la contempla, dieu qu'elle était belle, un corps parfait, fin et musclé mais absolument féminine. Le rouge de ses sous-vêtements n'avait pour effet sur lui que de l'exciter encore plus. Il voulut entreprendre la suite mais Cruella l'en empêcha. Isaac la regarda étonné.

*Darling, pourquoi il n'y aurait que moi qui attraperait froid ?* Elle se redressa *à ton tour maintenant*

Son regard, qui d'habitude était froid, à ce moment-là était chaud comme la braise. Il se laissa faire, elle commença par lui enlever sa veste puis son espèce de chemise, elle entrecoupait le tout de petits baisers de partout sur le corps, Isaac semblait plus qu'apprécier, Cruella fut quant à elle très satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle faisait à ce dernier.  
Une fois torse nu, elle attrapa sa tête et l'embrassa fougueusement, elle fit descendre ses mains sur son torse, puis passa dans son pantalon. Elle lui malaxa les fesses, puis fit tomber son pantalon à son tour. Elle put « admirer » l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Quelque peu gêné qu'elle le regarde comme ça, il entreprit de la rallonger, puis il l'embrassa sur le ventre, il explora avec sa langue jusqu'à arriver à la jointure de sa culotte. Elle le stoppa net.

*S'il te plait, pas ça Darling*

Il la regarda étonné mais n'insista pas, il s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa. Il se décala un peu pour passer sa main et caresser son ventre. Il descendit doucement et il regarda ses réactions.

*Je peux ?* demanda-t-il un peu timide.

Pour seule réponse elle lui prit la main et lui mit sur son intimité. Il commença à « jouer » avec son clitoris, puis sentant son corps prêt, il enfonça un doigt. Cruella gémit malgré elle, elle le détestait à ce moment-là, oui car malgré le plaisir qu'il lui procure, elle détestait se sentir si « nue » devant lui, elle aimerait qu'il la voit forte et à cet instant, elle a juste l'impression d'être faible. De céder totalement à ses envies, à ses pulsions. Elle ne contrôle pas la situation et elle détestait ça, et paradoxalement Isaac lui donne beaucoup de plaisirs.  
De son côté Isaac, lui prit un plaisir malsain à la voir torturé car, en effet, il pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle ne maitrisait rien et qu'elle n'aimait pas ça et pourtant son corps lui, réclamait à ce qu'il continue cette douce torture.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se redressa puis le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa, ce qui empêcha Isaac de continuer l'exploration de son intimité. Elle l'entoura de ses jambes et l'incita à se serrer contre elle. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, la caressant, et, lui dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Il lui enleva et le jeta au sol comme un vulgaire chiffon. Il l'embrassa dans le coup, puis la fit se courber, pour qu'il puisse embrasser ses seins. Elle gémit de plus belle mais cette fois ci son esprit était partie bien trop loin pour ce soucier de quoique ce soit. Elle se rallongea et lui avec sa langue continuait à descendre jusqu'à la commissure de sa culotte, là à nouveau elle se redressa.

*Non Darling, non s'il te plait.*

Difficile pour Isaac de se contrôler mais il lui enleva sa culotte et l'allongea à nouveau tout en s'allongeant sur elle. Cette dernière fini par lui enlever le seul vêtement qui lui restait et l'incita avec des petits coups de hanche à rentrer en elle. Comprenant le message il s'exécuta. Il commença des vas et viens. Ce moment était intense et étrangement silencieux, aucun des deux ne voulaient rompre ce silence. Aucun des deux ne voulait que ça s'arrêtent. Plus le temps passait et plus Isaac accélérait la cadence. N'en pouvant plus Cruella tenta de se redresser, elle sentait qu'elle allait perdre pied et ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser aller ainsi. Mais Isaac était comme en transe et n'a pas remarqué le mal-être de sa compagne du moment. Elle se laissa tomber et dans un instant de pur bonheur tout son corps se raidit et atteint son paroxysme. Comprenant cela Isaac ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, il accéléra encore jusqu'à ce que lui aussi puisse atteindre cet instant X. Reprenant doucement leurs esprits, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Pas un mot, pas une parole, le silence était pesant pour les deux. Aucun des deux n'osait regarder l'autre, il y avait comme une barrière entre eux désormais. Ils se rhabillèrent chacun de leur côté. Cependant Cruella sembla la première à vouloir briser la glace.

*Merci Darling pour ce petit moment, mais dis-toi bien que ça ne changera strictement rien entre nous.* dit-elle tout en enfilant sa fourrure.

Isaac sembla sortir d'un rêve…

*Donc entre nous il ne s'est rien passé ?*

Pour toute réponse elle se retourna en donnant un coup d'épaule comme à son habitude, tout en souriant amèrement. Mais Isaac ne put se résigner à ça, non il avait passé un moment formidable il ne pouvait pas le balayer de sa mémoire en claquant les doigts.

*Cruella ! Non désolé non ! Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment passé avec toi et dis-toi bien une chose ça serait à refaire, je le referais… Et si tu veux changer les choses je suis prêt à te laisser l'opportunité de venir…*

*Décidément Darling, tu es plus que stupide, tu n'as donc pas compris que je m'en fiche de tout ça ! N'oublie pas je suis une mauvaise personne !*

*Peut être bien Cruella, mais à ce moment précis tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas aimé, car je l'ai vue tu as aimé et je ne parle pas que de l'acte !*

Cruella tourna les talons, il avait raison dans un sens et elle le savait…  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais Isaac s'interposa.

*Ecoute Darling, on a passé un bon moment c'est bien mais maintenant laisse-moi passer !*

Pour seul réponse il l'embrassa, ravivant à tous les deux ce moment si intense. Cruella se laissa faire.

*Tu vois Cruella, tu aimes…*

Elle le poussa violemment.

*D'accord Darling, tu as raison j'ai pris mon pied et je crois que tu es peut être le seul pour le moment à m'avoir fait vivre ça ! Mais là c'est terminé, je veux ma fin heureuse, alors soit tu me rends ce que tu m'as pris, soit je m'en vais et c'est fini.*

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui rendre ce qu'il lui a pris, c'était trop dangereux pour tout le monde…  
Il l'a laissa donc partir…  
Pas non sans mal mais pour le bien de tous.  
Chacun de leur côté eurent un goût amer…

Voilà j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu ! Moi je me suis éclaté à écrire décidément ce couple c'est un peu comme ma muse héhé !


End file.
